Just as Good
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Clay wonders why: What is it about Raimundo Pedrosa that caught Kimiko's eye? What? One sided ClayKim RaiKim. Short little one shot, please read and review


I wrote this ages ago but decided not to put it out merely cause I didn't think it was that good. I'm still not horribly thrilled with it but I think it holds its own and I'm a big fan of a one sided Clay/Kim thing. Mainly that it would be the natural course of things for Clay to be attracted to Kimiko (the only non psychotic woman in his life) but being the nice guy he is he doesn't do anything about that because he sees the writing on the wall between Kimiko and Raimundo. My mind works in odd ways….

Anyway here is it because I felt like it. So yeah, review please!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They're doing it again. They're holding hands under the table during a meal. They don't do it as often as they used to, when they first started going out but it still bothers him. He can tell that they are doing it because Rai is always glancing over at her and smiling and Kimiko, even though her eyes are downcast, returns the small smiles every time. It still bothers him after all this time.

"I'll see you guys outside," Clay said standing suddenly. That was enough to bring Raimundo and Kimiko's attention from each other. Both looked from him to the half finished plate of food in front of him. Before either could question him he was already heading out of the door.

"That was most unusual," Omi commented as he eyed Clay's left over food.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed. "Last time I didn't see Clay finish a meal was…never."

"Do you think he's alright?" Kimiko asked concerned her eyes still turned toward the door.

"I am sure our friend Clay is alright," Omi answered with a full mouth.

"I'm going to go check on him," Kimiko said standing up and moving toward the door. She hadn't made it more then two steps out when she heard Rai call her name. Stopping, she turned to watch him slide out the door and then walk quickly toward her. Before Kimiko had a chance to ask him what he wanted he leaned down and without much fanfare gave her a sweet and simple kiss.

"And why am I so lucky?" Kimiko asked with a smile when Rai pulled back a few seconds later.

"Just wanted to," he explained with a grin. Kimiko only smiled and gave her eyes a good natured roll before giving him a quick kiss of her own and then slipping away to find Clay. Rai watched her go out of sight and only when he was sure she couldn't turn back and see he allowed a frown to cover his face. Raimundo was no idiot, despite what some earlier evidence might suggest, and he had a pretty good idea what was bothering Clay. And although he tried to push the worry from his mind it wouldn't leave completely. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kimiko it was just that if the roles were reversed, and he was in Clay's shoes he wasn't sure if he'd be able to restrain himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It couldn't be because he was leader, no, Kimiko wasn't shallow like that. Even if the two had started going out a few weeks after Raimundo had been named leader, that couldn't be it.

'Then what is it?' Clay wondered as he tossed another rock toward the center of the temple's Koi pond.

"Clay?" an all too familiar voice filled his ears and echoed into his mind. "Clay?" Kimiko repeated when the boy didn't immediately respond. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Kimiko," he said adopting a tone that was close to his normal happy voice but still slightly off. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed a little off at breakfast. Are you feeling ok?" Kimiko explained moving over to stand next to him. Clay sent another stone up into an arch before gravity took its toll and it descended into the water, sending ripples across the surface. It was an excuse not to look at her. She was wearing her hair up in a single ponytail today, pulled back simply to rest on the nape of her neck. He'd told her once that he liked her hair in such a simple style.

"I'm fine Kimiko," he repeated still not looking at her. "Maybe I'm coming down with something, I don't know but I'm just not that hungry this morning."

"Oh," was all Kimiko said, thinking that didn't explain why he'd left so abruptly. She was debating whether or not to press him on the matter when Omi's call interrupted.

"Kimiko! Clay! We are starting training, please come join us!" Omi called from across the yard. Kimiko glanced back over her shoulder to where Raimundo and Omi waited for the two.

"You feeling up for training?" Kimiko asked Clay who was still looking out over the pond. Clay was tempted to say no but that would only be a temporary fix.

"Let's get going," he said with a smile and his normal boisterous voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Clay my friend, your focus does not seem to be at the task at hand," Omi's voice broke into Clay's thoughts.

"Sorry Omi," Clay apologized looking back to where Raimundo and Kimiko were sparring with their Wudai weapons. For training that day Master Fung had taken them outside of the temple walls, which was probably good considering the amount of damage their training could cause now that they were more powerful, and had them sparing in single elimination tournaments. Omi and Clay had already gone and Clay had beaten the smaller boy somehow though he wasn't really sure since his mind was nowhere near training.

"You should be studying both of your potential opponents and watch for weaknesses that you can use when you face off next," Omi scolded obviously slightly bitter that he wasn't fighting again. Clay didn't respond but instead started watching the fight closer trying not to focus only on Kimiko, wondering when his like for the girl had started growing so much stronger and so distracting. Of course he'd always liked her and had been slightly more then friendly with her from the beginning, but apparently she hadn't noticed. Though Clay reasoned that it would have been hard to notice his sly little flirtations when Raimundo was much bolder with his. But at the same time Raimundo's self admitted playboy attitude had made that hard to swallow. In the end it seemed though that was all an act because Raimundo was like a love sick puppy around Kimiko now and didn't so much as glance at another girl during their trips away from the temple.

It shouldn't bother him really, but somehow Clay could sense the feeling of growing jealously he had every time he saw the two together. He had to remember though that this jealously wasn't really a new thing, and could recall a certain pang whenever he'd observe either looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. That had been going on since day one, so why now, was it bothering him so much?

'Because back then there was still hope,' a voice in his head reasoned. 'But now they're together and you blew your chance.'

Before he had a chance to really reconcile that voice a small explosion brought his attention to the outside world where Kimiko was struggling to stand up amid the dust cloud she'd created when she'd slammed into the ground. Clay had to fight every instinct in his body that told him to jump up and defend her and was helped by Master Fung stepping between Kimiko and Raimundo and calling the match in Ramindo's favor. As soon as Fung had said that Raimundo was by Kimiko's side helping her up.

"Sorry about that girl," he apologized sincerely still holding her hand even after she was stable on her feet.

"Sure you are," Kimiko joked freeing her hand and brushing the dust from her robes before assuring Raimundo again that she was ok and wandered toward the sidelines. Clay stood to get ready to face off with Raimundo who was apparently getting a short break while talking to Master Fung.

"You alright Kimiko?" Clay asked when she was closer. Kimiko seemed surprised by the questioned and paused.

"Few bumps and bruises," she said with shrug, "nothing outside of the norm."

"He was kind of rough," Clay said softly and again Kimiko looked surprised.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less," she assured him. "I can't expect special treatment from Rai or anyone just because I'm a girl."

"Or a girlfriend." The words were out of Clay's mouth before he realized it and he tried to keep the red from spreading across his face. Kimiko jerked slight at his words but didn't seem to take offense.

"Especially because of that," she said with a confident sort of nod.

"Clay," Master Fung called, "are you ready?"

"Sure thing Master Fung," Clay answered stooping to pick up his weapon.

"Good luck," Kimiko said with a wink that Clay could help but smile at. He walked to the center of the field and was just about to bow to Raimundo when Dojo, in his smaller form shot into the center of the field.

"Hold it folks! New Shen Gong Wu just went active!"

"Damn, perfect timing as usual," Clay mutter softly, annoyed for some reason. He thought he spoke softly enough but apparently he hadn't because Rai stiffened and shot him a look. The Brazilian was opening his mouth to say something but stopped when the other two Dragons ran up to them.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked coming to a stop next to Raimundo. Rai immediately pacified under her presence but saw Clay's form tighten somewhat. He decided to ignore it and focus on Dojo.

"This one is called the Green Glove," Dojo explained, "it gives the user the ability to grow any sort of plant."

"I thought the saying was green hand," Omi said slowly and everyone grinned.

"The expression is green thumb Omi," Raimundo explained.

"Yeah and this one sounds like its right up Clay's ally," Kimiko said with a smile in the cowboy's direction. She still felt something was off with Clay and was trying to show him encouragement.

"Clay has an ally?" Omi asked confused. Everyone shook their heads as Dojo grew in size.

"Just forget about it kid," Dojo told him as he started to ascend into the sky and the four dragons waved back at Master Fung.

"Where are we headed?" Raimundo asked from behind Kimiko.

"Toward the Amazon," Dojo answered.

"That'll make it easy to find," Raimundo said sarcastically earning a grin from Kimiko.

"I still don't understand about Clay's ally," Omi said confused.

"It's an expression Omi," Kimiko said with a sigh. "All I meant was that sounds like something Clay would like."

"Then why did you not just say that?" Omi asked.

"Why do you think its something I would like Kimiko?" Clay asked suddenly. Everyone turned around to give him a questioning look. Kimiko shrugged uncomfortably.

"I don't know," she said in an uncertain tone. "I just thought you'd like it. I knew you like growing things and you're the Earth Dragon and…" she trailed off.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean anything," Clay almost snapped back. After a moment of shock from his very un-Clay like tone Kimiko sent him a sharp, slightly hurt glare.

"I didn't mean to offend you anything," she said quickly turning back to face the front. Out of the corner of his eye Clay saw Raimundo glare at him as well.

"She didn't mean anything by it," Rai snapped turning to face the front as well, "so lay off." Clay sighed as Omi too shifted uncomfortably to face the front. There was a slight tension in the air and Clay knew he should apologize but couldn't make his tongue obey. Kimiko had been right about the Green Glove being a Wu he'd like to get his hands on but for some reason it bothered him that that was all she seemed to think about him. Clay went to open his mouth to try and force out an apology but Dojo beat him to it.

"Look alive guys," he called to them as they broke through the cloud cover, "we're here." As soon as they were on the other sides of the clouds the four dragons groaned. "Did I forget to mention it was the rainy season?" Dojo laughed uneasily and landed next to a swollen river.

"Watch your step everyone," Raimundo cautioned. Clay snorted biting back a comment back about stating the obvious, his foul mood compounded by the weather. Apparently his snort didn't go unnoticed because he saw Kimiko's eyes shift to him almost immediately afterwards.

'I need to get out of this funk I'm in,' Clay thought to himself looking away.

"Where to Dojo?" Clay asked looking around. His eyes scanned into the dense woods and knew that a search like this could take forever if Dojo didn't have a good lock on where the Wu was. The tiny dragon hopped onto Clay's shoulder and under the cover of his hat.

"Hate to say it guys but we're going in," he said grimly. The others held back groans and started trampling through the underbrush.

"I wish I'd worn boots," Kimiko said a few minutes into the search. All four monks were in their training robs that were thoroughly soaked thanks to the rain and the humidity.

"The footing is not that terrible," Omi said from behind Clay who was leading the way with Dojo.

"I'm more worried about bugs and snakes," Kimiko told the smaller boy.

"Don't like snakes Kimi?" Rai asked with a laugh. Clay heard an 'umph' that told him Kimiko had elbowed him in the gut as he followed behind her and Clay had to suppress his laugh.

"I have no problems with all snakes," Kimiko snapped back. "More like I don't like the poisonous ones. Like the one slithering across your foot right now," Kimiko added. Everyone whipped around at her last words and Rai cried out flailing his legs and arms, falling over and smashing into a tree. Kimiko's laughter immediately told the three boys that she'd only been joking. Clay and Omi joined her as Raimundo looked sour.

"You're dead," Raimundo muttered standing up. Kimiko gave him her best puppy dog look.

"I didn't mean anything by it," she said batting her eyelashes at him. Clay rolled his eyes knowing what was about to happen and decided to interrupt.

"Come on you guys," he said turning away from the two, "we've got a Shen Gong Wu to find."

"Friend Clay is right!" Omi agreed immediately scrambling after the cowboy and started talking about the importance of their responsibility but Clay fazed him out of his hearing and instead tried to hear the soft talk of Raimundo and Kimiko a few steps behind. The two hadn't followed immediately and Clay could guess that Kimiko was bringing Raimundo out of his sour mood with soft words and maybe a soft kiss or two. Clay frowned knowing that Kimiko could bring him out of his bad mood with the same method. Shaking his head at such thoughts Clay tried to focus on clearing a path through the forest. Suddenly Dojo started to tremble on his shoulder.

"We're close," he chattered. Clay looked over his shoulder back to where Rai and Kimiko trailed behind.

"Come on you two," he called, "we're close to the Green Glove!" The two hurried closer looking slightly embarrassed.

"Should be just around the bend," Dojo told them when they caught up. The four moved around the bend and immediately had to duck when a laser shot at their heads.

"Damn, Jack's here!" Kimiko snapped. Clay glanced at her to make sure she was ok and saw Rai's arm draped protectively over her back as the four lay on the ground.

"The Green Glove is in the tree!" Dojo yelled pointing up at a huge ancient tree that's width probably wouldn't fit in the four monk's room.

"I'll get it!" Clay told them.

"We'll cover you!" Rai yelled and the three jumped up to attack army of robots while Clay began to scale the tree.

"Master Daishi hid the Glove in a knothole toward the top," Dojo told him as they climbed. "Though by now it's probably a little lower," he added as an after thought. Clay nodded wordlessly and concentrated on climbing as quickly as possible. A particularly loud explosion below caught his attention and he paused looking back but the overlay of branches was too thick to see through. Clay continued on hoping that everyone was ok and kept his eyes on every sizable crevice he came across. A wicked laugh from above told him that Jack had beaten him to the Wu. Thinking quickly Clay called up an attack.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" he yelled kicking the tree and hoping not to damage it too much. The wood beneath him shook violently but he maintained his grip. A high pitched scream from above grew closer and Clay reached out to grab at Jack who went free falling past him. Clay managed a grip on the boy's trench coat but couldn't maintain his hold on the tree and went falling as well. Like a second nature Clay sent his lasso flying and managed to rope it around a branch. Both boys stopped with a jerk and Clay felt the cloth on Jack's jacket rip but not completely.

"Help me! Help me!" Jack yelled kicking and screaming. Clay noticed he wasn't trying to fly away and wondered why he wasn't using the helipack strapped to his back. They could now see to the forest floor and the drop would seriously hurt if not kill anyone who fell.

"Give up the Green Glove or I'm dropping you," Clay warned.

"Ha!" Jack called. "I know you wouldn't do that. None of you Xiaolin losers would ever do something like that." Clay gave the jacket a tiny shake electing a high pitched scream from Jack. "I give! I give!" he cried out as he fished the Wu from a pocket and holding it up to Clay. The cowboy grinned knowing that Jack was right and that he'd never actually drop him but apparently the scare had been enough.

"Clay!" he heard Kimiko cry from below. "You doing ok up there?"

"All set here!" he called back and then added softer to Jack, "Drop it down to her." The boy genius hesitated for a second before letting the Wu go with a disappointed whimper. "Coming at you!" Clay called down once he saw the Wu drop.

"Um how are we getting down?" Jack asked in a shaky voice. Clay grinned smugly back. On the forest floor Omi successfully caught the Green Glove and smiled triumphantly like he'd been the one to retrieve the Wu. Before Rai or Kimiko could comment another shrill scream filled the air. Looking up the three saw Jack free falling and flailing his arms and legs in a panic while Clay dropped next to him looking calm and collected.

"I got it!" Rai called and brought up the wind to stop the two boys before they smashed into the ground. As soon as he had both feet securely on the ground Jack lunged for Green Glove trying to catch Omi off guard and almost succeeded but Omi managed to avoid him. Clay narrowed his eyes.

"So much for you having any sort of honor Spicer," he spat and then told the others what had happened just minutes before.

"Why didn't you use your helipack to fly?" Rai asked repeating what Clay had wondered before.

"Um," he struggled for an answer looking embarrassed.

"No brains and no honor," Clay grumbled.

"Jack Spicer you are truly a disgrace!" Omi scolded.

"I'm ok with that," Jack said before lunging again without any sort of success and landing face first into the brush. Kimiko grimaced when Jack stood again.

"You have got the biggest, ugliest bug I've ever seen in my life in your hair," she said slowly pointing at the top of Jack's head. Everyone's eyes immediately went to Jack's head and widened but Jack scoffed.

"Yeah right," he said skeptically, "like I'm going to fall for that. I heard you tell Raimundo that on the way in."

"One, that's really creepy that you're stalking us, and two I'm serious this time," Kimiko told him looking annoyed. Jack opened his mouth to object again but froze when he felt the bug begin to crawl down his forehead. With another mammoth scream Jack went tearing off into the rainforest crying out for his mother. The four laughed as he went.

"Priceless," Raimundo said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Good job Clay," Kimiko said happily. Clay turned to grin back at her but his smile faltered when he saw Kimiko holding Rai's hand again, pressed against his side.

"Thanks," he muttered trying not to let his turmoil show. No one said anything so Clay thought he was safe but didn't notice Rai's hard, stare in his direction. The Earth Dragon was too busy wondering how Kimiko could talk to him in such an encouraging voice while being press against Raimundo.

"Come!" Omi encouraged. "If we hurry home we'll be able to get in some more training and resume our battles."

"Sounds like a blast Omi," Rai said sarcastically following the boy back toward the river so that Dojo could grow in size, his hand still in Kimiko's and he could feel Clay's eyes on him the whole time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Raimundo's turn to be in a bad mood. He sat by the koi pond his hands cupping his chin, elbows propped on his knees, watching the goldfish swimming around. Kimiko watched him in his mindless staring and wondered what was bothering him. He'd been very quiet since they'd returned from the Amazon and Kimiko was concerned. She'd initially thought that maybe he just needed space but that had been hours ago and if anything his mood seemed to be worsening. Clay had been by and saw the way Raimundo was acting as well and had tried to talk to her but she hadn't been in the mood. She felt slightly guilty that she'd practically blown the boy off but the guilt left her moments after Clay walked away. Kimiko sighed realizing that Clay's previous bad mood seemed to be contagious and was now affecting her as well.

'Time to do something about this,' Kimiko decided and walked to where Raimundo was sitting. She stood in front of him for a moment, hands clasped behind her back and waited. When he didn't respond Kimiko spoke.

"Hey," she said softly rocking back and forth on her heels. She heard Raimundo sigh and then look up at her.

"Hey," he replied just as softly.

"This may be a stupid question," Kimiko told him bringing a hand forward to runthrough his bangs, "but are you ok?" Rai smiled almost lazily at her, dropping one hand and leaning his chin fully on the other hand.

"I'm fine," he told her taking her hand in his free one, "just in a bit of a funk."

"That seems to be the story of the day," Kimiko laugh and didn't catch Rai's frown. He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. "Anything I can do for you?" she asked and Rai shook his head in answer.

"No, just a mood," he assured her and then smiled, "but you're helping."

"I can't help but worry," she told him stepping closer and grinning, "I kinda like you."

"Yeah I guess I kinda like you too," he told her teasingly; taking his hand from his chin wrapped that arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. Kimiko took her free hand from his hair and place it on his shoulder, rubbing in lightly.

"Just kinda?" she asked with a smile. "Are you sure that you're ok?" she asked again.

"Better now," he told her and Kimiko blushed. "Here's a question for you," Rai continued, "are you ok?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, worried about you but otherwise I'm ok."

"You're worried about _me_?" Rai asked, thinking in his head 'only me' and Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"I thought we already went over this," she said slowly. "Yes, I'm worried about you. Why are you asking that?" Rai sighed and debated telling her the reason for Clay's bad mood but decided against it.

"No reason," he joked, "I was just concerned cause I felt like you were flirting with Jack Spicer today." For a moment Kimiko looked angry but they laughed at him.

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "the sparks were really flying. But you don't have to worry, he won't be sweeping me off my feet any time soon."

"Really? I thought screaming for your mother was a real turn on for a girl," Raimundo grinned. Kimiko shrugged.

"Some girls, yeah, but I prefer the handsome hero. But guess I can settle for you."

"Ouch," Rai said slapping a hand over his heart. Kimiko laughed and didn't protest when Rai pulled her even closer and wrapped both arms around her waist. Kimiko in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as she began to play with the ends of his hair. Raimundo smiled as well, knowing he didn't have anything to worry about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few feet away, standing out in the open Clay was still asking himself what it was about Raimundo Pedrosa that made Kimiko fall so hard. He was completely out in the open, not trying to hide the fact that he was watching them, not that they'd notice anyway since they seemed to be so consumed in themselves.

'What is it?' Clay wondered leaning against a pillar.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked Clay breaking him out of his stupor. Clay jerked his head around looking for the source of the voice. "Um down here," the voice said in an annoyed tone and Clay looked down, surprised he hadn't recognize Dojo's voice.

"What was that Dojo? I didn't quiet hear you," Clay said trying to save some face.

"Little out of it?" Dojo asked sliding up the pole and settling on Clay's shoulder.

"Yeah, my mind's not really where is should be lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," Dojo said dryly. Clay winced slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" he wondered aloud.

"To the untrained eye no," Dojo told him, "but don't worry about it. I don't think the others have noticed." It was a lie because Master Fung knew and Raimundo knew but Clay didn't need to hear that since he probably already suspected it. Clay made a tiny 'hmm' noise in his throat and turned his attention back to Raimundo and Kimiko who were now sitting side by side, Kimiko's head on Rai's shoulder, their fingers intertwined like under the breakfast table. Clay sighed.

"Why now?" Dojo asked breaking back into his thoughts.

"Why now what?" Clay asked.

"You've known Kimiko for a couple of years now but the fact that she and Rai were head over heels for each didn't really bother you until now. Well, specifically since those two started to go out." Clay bristled slightly.

"I'm fine with them going out," Clay answered back. "I just don't get why they need to be hanging all over each other all the time." Dojo sighed again but didn't say anything else so Clay went on. "It can be kinda annoying."

"Huh? And here I thought your crush on Kimiko was getting in the way." Clay immediately turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I do not have a crush on Kimiko. I care about her yes but more as a sister."

"It's understandable that you would," Dojo continued on as if he hadn't heard Clay's denial. "I mean she's the only girl in your life and she's a really exceptional girl too."

"Yeah she is," Clay agreed.

"I know she cares about you too," Dojo told him.

"But not like she cares about Raimundo," Clay said softly.

"No," Dojo agreed, "that's true." Dojo paused before speaking again. "Even though he's the leader he's not better then you."

"Thanks," Clay said after a minute or two wondering if that was supposed to be a complement. "I'll get over her, I probably already am," Clay changed the subject, "it's just…"

"Just what?" Dojo wondered.

"I guess I'm just wondering what makes him so special to her? If I really am just as good as Raimundo then what about him makes her pick him. What makes him so special?" Clay asked this not really expecting an answer so when Dojo was silent he wasn't really surprised. Cowboy and dragon just kept watching where Raimundo and Kimiko sat, still completely oblivious to everything out side of the sphere they were in. Clay sighed knowing that he had been fighting a loosing battle that wasn't even worth fighting. Kimiko would never see him in the way that she saw Raimundo and he would probably never know why she'd chosen Rai over him. Not that there had ever really been an official choice, or competition to begin with. Kimiko had never been aware of his crush on her and would never be.

"You wanna know what makes him so special?" Dojo broke into his thoughts. Clay hadn't been expecting an answer but decided to humor the tiny dragon.

"I'll bite, what makes him so special?" Clay asked with a tiny chuckle.

"Her," was all that Dojo said.

"Her what?" Clay asked confused.

"Its Kimiko, Kimiko is what makes him special."

"I don't know what you are getting at," Clay said after a moment's consideration.

"She picked him," Dojo explained, "that's the only difference between you two. That's what makes him so special." Clay was quiet for a while just watching Raimundo and Kimiko as the sun began to set. Clay observed them closely, eyes settling on Kimiko's smile for a long time. Watching her smile made him smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So there it is…I really need to work on my endings. I bet that if any of my creative writing teachers read this they'd throttle me. But I guess that's why its fanfiction and not a published short story. That's all so yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
